


A Study in Sadie

by bookishascanbe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoAka Weekend, M/M, Photography, i want a sadie, this is the shortest thing ive ever written in my life i think it took me 45 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe
Summary: Roses, a stranger, and his dog. EnnoAka weekend day #2 - Photography
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Study in Sadie

**Author's Note:**

> hello~  
> here's my contribution to ennoaka weekend! 
> 
> the gardens are based off of a real place! the Tulsa Rose Garden! give it a look-see, it's one of my favorite places to visit here~

The camera clicked, and Ennoshita looked at the result. The flowers perfectly framed the man’s face, and even though Ennoshita hadn’t been trying to get him in the picture he still managed to catch him center frame. It was like his lens and his eyes were drawn to the pretty stranger with the friendly golden retriever. Ennoshita saw them on a weekly basis, and was still too nervous to ask to take a picture of the pretty stranger and his beautiful dog. 

He looked back at the picture of the man smelling the roses, deleted it like he did all the others - no matter how pretty they were - and resolutely forced himself to walk over to the man and his dog. The dog stood up and started wagging its tail immediately, and Ennoshita smiled down at it, putting his hand out in a fist for the dog to sniff. 

“Hi, gorgeous,” he said, and the man’s mouth twitched. 

“I’d ask who you’re talking to, but I think it’s rather obvious. Her name is Sadie.” His voice was low and soft, and fit him almost  _ too  _ perfectly. Up close he was even prettier, with blue green eyes and curly black hair. 

“You’re both gorgeous, but I was talking to Sadie. Ennoshita Chikara,” he said, holding his free hand out to the man. “I see you around here fairly frequently.” 

The man shook his hand. His hand was warm. “We take weekly walks here. Sadie loves the flowers. You’re a photographer?”

Ennoshita whipped his head up. “Huh?” The man gestured to the camera around his neck. He flushed a little. “Oh. Yeah, I’m doing a project for my film class.” 

“Oh?” The man tilted his head. “What kind of project?” 

Ennoshita flushed. “Taking pictures of people in the flowers, and in the park. I actually came over here to ask if I could take a couple pictures of you and Sadie with the roses.” 

The man titled his head, eyeing Ennoshita. Ennoshita held his breath while the man considered, and let Sadie lick his face. She was a lovely Golden, and he already liked her a lot. She’d be a cute addition in his project… 

“I suppose. I’m not in any rush today. Where would you like to start?” 

Ennoshita grinned up at him. “Thanks! If you could stand over here-” 

  
  


About an hour and a half later, Ennoshita and Sadie were best friends, and the man had even genuinely smiled twice and chuckled at one of Ennoshita’s jokes. He showed the photos to the man, who nodded in approval. 

“Thanks again, a bunch. These’ll for sure get me an A on my project. Sadie’s a perfect model!”

The man smiled again.  _ Three whole times. _ “And me? Wasn’t I perfect, too?” 

Ennoshita spluttered, and burned with embarrassment. “Of-of course you were, uh-” 

“Akaashi Keiji. May I give you my phone number so you can send me those pictures and your final grade?” 

Ennoshita stopped breathing. “Yes. Absolutely,” he breathed, scrambling for his phone. Akaashi gave him a nod and another smile. 

“I look forward to hearing from you, Ennoshita.” 

“...Yeah…” Ennoshita replied, waving a dazed goodbye to Akaashi and Sadie. 

  
_ Whatever just happened, it was definitely good.  _


End file.
